The Black Side of White
by Iland Girl
Summary: Her world was made of glass, a dome. They all tried hard to fit into the pretty little picture everyone wanted for them, but when Lyra learns that Tom is more than the dirt on her shoes, she will also learn what it means to be split between living & dying
1. Prolog

Here we go!

* * *

Author's Note:

So here I am! Now publishing a Tom Riddle Kind of romance kind of not story! I must've been pure evil at one point to think some of this crap up! Anyway, like I always do, I'm going to give you an over review of the story.

So my OC's are a bit psychotic, but only one really shows it physically. I try to incorporate minor characters into the stories as much as I can, but frankly I can be a very crappy writer at times and forget about minor plots. Also I'm still trying to pry myself from this one fascinating book an begin to read Harry Potter, because I never did end up reading that...just sort of followed the movies...hehe...But don't fret! I will try to do my homework! Just please tell me if something doesn't make any sense at all! (Though if it's a question about the plot I will ignore it...possibly...)

There will be A LOT of murder and torture in this. Though I can guarantee there will also be some 'light' in this. Y'know, like the fluff y'all love, but it isn't going to be _all _fluff.

There will be some sex, but some characters are also more inclined to different things, so the detail will change on how explicit it gets. I will probably give a warning in the Author's note near the top, alright?

Perfect.

* * *

_**The Black Side of White**_

**_

* * *

_**

All Original Characters copyrighted by Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi

Original Characters copyrighted by J. K. Rowling

* * *

_Opening Theme_

_ "End of The Day- Blue Foundation"_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_'Prologue_'

* * *

A doll sat motionless in the corner of the girl's room.

It was slumped over slightly, almost falling had gravity not seemed to cut it some slack. It's porcelain features marred deep into it, sketched into a small smile with adorable blue orbs and thick lashes. Gold locks flew from her head in curly bounds.

The girl looked around, finding another doll surrounded by glass.

Big bright green orbs gazed back at her, rosy cheeks along with full red lips. Her hair was long, bounding down to her waist in waved lengths. Her white halter top dress hung loosely on her figure, her sun kissed skin seemed to glow softly.

Wait, she wasn't a doll.

It was the girl.

She gulped in surprise that she barely recognized herself. Long had past the days of frolicking, those times where she'd run down the street with all the little muggle children and sing happily. Gone were the days that her mother faked a smile, and at least tried to look happy. Gone were the days that her father would come home, he couldn't do that when he was six feet under. Nor could her sister smile and tell her she'd look out for her from behind bars, in Azkaban.

Her hair had been pull half up into an elegant bun, a woman standing behind her as she scrubbed through those curls meticulously.

"Tonight's the night." She breathed, though the girl ignored her and continued to look into the glass. Her reflection made her want to hold her chin higher. She was now 'elite', above the scum that was Mudbloods and traitors alike. She could -had she been past insanity- cackle at her enemies and say those few words.

She now had power, something she refused to let go of.

Soft lips kissed her ear lobe, in the mirror she watched as the woman smiled and kissed her fore head lightly, as to not ruin her foundation.

"Don't mess up." She continued harshly.

The girl didn't move as she found herself incapable of avoiding the Woman's glances and glares. She instead nodded curtly, the woman smiled in return, patted her shoulders and straightened up. "Good girl." She sneered, laughing lightly. "Or should I say, _bad _girl?" She laughed with almost a shriek to her voice as she left the room.

Now the doll knew she had a moment, as the woman cackled, she gave a quick and small sigh of exhaustion. She knew should she be caught showing weakness, she'd be under the influence of the cruciatus in seconds.

"I don't know Mother." She whispered, before gathering herself up again.

Tonight she'd be accepted into the growing band of 'Blood Oaths'. A band of purebloods against the damned muggles. She was glad to be apart, finally accepted on her fifteenth birthday. She knew what it meant too, that she'd be the newest lab rat and would be running around for them and playing messenger.

A sneer came onto her face as she imagined them, literally holding her on a leash. As if she'd let that happen. No, she had other plans for this band, big ones, especially because they all shared the same goal.

To dominate the Muggles, show them how worthless they truly were.

She is a pureblood, a proud one at that, and nothing and _no one _would stand in the way of her ultimate goal.

"My dear are you coming?" The snide voice of her Mother rang.

She'd never been too close to her Mother. At first she thought she was someone to look up to, but Father had told her about the many times her flesh and blood had betrayed her and fell for a muggle man. Gone was the trust and compassion she felt, now leaving an empty hole marred in her core.

Some bitch her Mother really was.

Such a traitor.

Then her Father died, and everything fell apart. Her mother looked less and less attractive both mentally and physically. She knew that her mother would never admit that she cared for Father, which she approved of, but it was obvious Mother was distressed by his absence nonetheless.

"Yes Mother. I am." She replied stiffly.

They both made their way down the halls of the head quarters. Her Mother walking slightly ahead. The girl's mind wandered, about the evening, about everything really. She wondered why her Mother was so put out on death. It seemed like a basic thing to her.

The tips of her fingers brushed the wand strapped to her thigh for emergency, then her eyes grazed the back of the woman, the relaxed stance she had chosen. It was one she would never try, though others seemed to do naturally around her.

It was too tempting to try.

Her parents had taught her everything. How to trick, how to play, and more importantly, how to torture. Who was she to not attempt to see if her Mother was satisfied with the intensity of her power? One could wonder if she'd feel better or worse depending on the girl's mood.

Decisions decisions...

"Lyra my dear, I hope you're prepared." Her Mother looked back at her with ambitious features. Lyra froze for a mere second, her hands falling off the wand and her previous thoughts sinking back.

For now.

"But of course I am. I was born ready for this." Lyra insisted, boasting and inflating her ego even more.

Her mother laughed snootily, before she stopped in front of a set of grand doors. "Good." She opened the doors, and at first Lyra hesitated. Not from fear but rather from curiosity.

The Head of Band was to walk in first, but of course her sudden burst of pride was short lived as her Mother darted in front of her. Fury bled through her fibers as she realized her Mother was testing her, probably eying her own wand in contemplation.

She would not do it again, rather her mother would die trying to humiliate her.

As she stepped through the doors, she tried to banish all thoughts of hatred as she forced the false features of serenity onto her face, looking more and more believable, yet fake at the same time.

Like a doll.

* * *

_Ending Theme_

_"Eyes On Fire- Blue Foundation"

* * *

_

Ok! So what do you guys think? Review if you'd like, I don't know when I'll update, perhaps after a review or two...

_"Bai bai"_

_~Kiwi~chan~_


	2. Catch Yourself, Break Yourself

Here we go!

* * *

Author's Note:

Holy freakin' Momba! I got a review in the first 24 hours of posting! Damn well awesome man! Love ya!

* * *

_**The Black Side of White**_

**_

* * *

_**

All Original Characters copyrighted by Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi

Original Characters copyrighted by J. K. Rowling

* * *

_Opening Theme_

_ "End of The Day- Blue Foundation"_

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

_'Catch Yourself, Break Yourself_'

* * *

Lyra smiled lightly, not one of love and compassion, rather it looked sort of shrewd.

As she ran her hands over the stone wall that held up Hogwarts, she couldn't help but feel...dignified. Hogwarts was one of the only places where she and other women were treated nearly equal to men. It was something she lusted for, to be above and beyond men, even women. She knew it was a dream that'd be far off, but deep inside these laws there was also a fatal flaw.

A woman wasn't considered capable of coming up with awful deeds, she simply didn't have the physical or mental strength to carry out felonies.

They couldn't even murder.

A smirk rolled onto her plump red lips. These fools had set themselves up far too well. They had themselves so high on the pedestal that they couldn't see her slowly pushing it over.

She'd show them, men simply didn't have the brain power to realize what women had already mastered.

In some cases they were right, regrettably. Many women didn't have the body strength to out fight men, but that was where she was different. Her mother told her to be strong in any way shape or form that she could comprehend. In the years she'd been training, she grown rather masculine.

Her body was thick to begin with. broad shoulders and hips, thick legs and arms that had become muscular over the years. She had pushed herself beyond her limit multiple times, but eventually learned her boundaries and studied.

In the five -now six- years she'd been in the school, she'd done as instructed.

Though she didn't think highly of all her professors, she did treat them with the utmost respect. She'd studied until her brains burst, even joined the choir while she loathed the thought of singing. Thankfully this year she lied to her professor and claimed her throat needed a year's break. The old goon willed her along and knew she'd come back when she was ready.

Or not.

Which ever settled better for her at the time, she'd follow. For now all she wanted to do was her research.

That's what lead her to skip the feast int he Great Hall that evening. There was no reason for her to attend due to her lack of appetite and even greater lack of desire to be in company. Sitting with a bunch of stuck up Slytherins had taken its toll on her as the years had past. No one could speak out of turn to her, simply not allowed. Although they hadn't done it directly, she knew there were those who whispered doubts about her and her facade.

She grinned madly, if only for a second.

No matter, they'd get what they deserved in the end. When she was ruling over all of them.

Now she entered the Common Room. Students weren't suppose to know the password, but thanks to Lyra having being able to sweet talk it out of the Head boy, she'd been on her merry way.

After climbing to the sixth years girl dormitory, she pulled her shrunken suitcase from her pocket and began to unpack. There wasn't may things, most basic school attire, a simply dress here and there, over all it was rather plain. Lyra liked it, it gave her a shock from her colorful reality that seemed too filled in at times. There was always some sort of person ushering their colorful world on her, but in her attire she could silently hold her quiet dreams in, and her reality out.

A few hours passed, and eventually girls began to pour in, claiming whatever bed they deemed the most comfortable, or suited their needs. Thought hey were all rather quiet and proper, Lyra knew each of them had some sort of desire to sprawl or relax loosely. She herself found an uptight stance made her feel more solid, less transparent than those around her.

Pulling out a book, she began to read on about Draconians and other reptiles.

A girl snuck a peek over her shoulder, the long blond hair that came down in bouncy curls gently tapped Lyra's shoulder. As much as she wished to snap the book shut and glare at the girl for interrupting her, she knew that would blow everything she'd work so hard for.

Instead she gently shut the book, dog eared her current page first, then gracefully looked over her shoulder.

"Is something the matter ?" Lyra asked smoothly, her eyes half lidded. The other woman crossed her arms over her chest defensively, of course Lyra put out such an aura that only other women seemed to register. One that spat superiority in the face.

"How long are you going to continue with such useless information? You're in your sixth year for Heaven's sake! You should be looking for a man right now!" The rather tall and lanky woman said less than kindly.

Lyra smiled lightly, her eyes opening just the slightest bit more. "I understand your concern, and thank you for it, but please understand that I already have sought out a husband Ms. Grinol. He's very rich and handsome. A good match for a beautiful and rich woman no doubt?" She spoke so smoothly it made Fawna Grinol's skin crawl. The girl was so sweet yet sour at the same time that it was hard to interpret her true intentions. Surely it was a pun? Something aimed at Fawna's lack of curves, or even her unnatural height?

"Perhaps, may I inquire who this man is?" She continued, expecting the smaller witch to be stuck. Fawna knew Lyra had a strange lack in lust. Never had she heard any bad gossip about her, not a spec of darkening around her, yet the girl practically appeared overwhelmed with spite. At least in Fawna's eyes.

"It's Redendborg Allord." Lyra continued, not skipping a beat.

Fawna shivered at she said the handsome Ravenclaw's name. It was long and unorthodox, but the man that held it wasn't. He was a masculine sex god of mortality. A beautiful creature that Fawna loved to watch from the bush, or even while Quidditch was underway. Had she been able to, she would've joined Quidditch just to be that much closer to him. She wanted him badly, wanted badly to run her hands through his spiky red hair -the very same that helped him earn his nickname-, over that chiseled chest...She licked her lips sub-consciously at the thought of kissing those sweet lips and touching those perfect biceps.

Yet Lyra had courted him.

In a second her world came back to her, and she caught a glimpse of the woman's true face. A small smirk instantly melted into a straight line.

Lyra had been so proud of the reaction she'd received, that she almost missed herself smirking. It faded almost instantly though, and by the time those glazed eyes of Fawna Grinol had come back to life, she was back to her second face.

"Oh," Fawna began, shifting her weight to one foot uncomfortably. "I had no idea..."

She must be a masochist, because she found herself asking questions she wished she hadn't. She continuously fed herself to the lion and found herself stuck in her jaws. Lyra wasn't surprised by the girl's reaction. Fawna had been attempting to court Red for two years now. Her attempts were lousy, to say the least. Pour girl couldn't even talk to him for more than five minutes without losing his interest.

Not that it bothered Lyra. No, rather it made the Ravenclaw more unattainable, a more entertaining game now. She liked to mess with people, especially because she was forced to wear the sweet and innocent mask. It gave her an edge that no one could take from her.

Lyra put two fingers to her lips, looking up as if in thought. Her movement was smooth and subtle, so much so that Fawna almost mistook the conceited gesture for actual thought.

"Hmmm, around last year's ending term. We had danced at Professor Slughorn's party, yet he seemed to have harbored his feelings until late spring. We chatted and eventually, well his family seemed pleased he'd courted a pureblood witch such as myself." She smiled, her lips tempted to pull back into a smirk.

Fawna's heart hurt, even her head. Red had actually talked to her during spring, it wasn't her talking to him. She was so sure he'd come to think of her as a friend, could it have been he was satisfied that Lyra had accepted him. She forced the tears not to fall, for she knew the gossip that would follow. She was just an outlet for Red to console in, and although it hurt, she knew that there wasn't much else she could work with.

"Well congratulations to you both!" Fawna insisted, tears brimming in her eyes. She turned and raced out of the room, causing a few heads to turn towards her and watch her exit. Lyra frowned, faking concern easily for the girl, before standing up and walking quickly to the door. She paused, thinking out loud.

"Perhaps I said something harsh?" She questioned herself innocently. A hand softly rested itself on her shoulder. Lyra turned to see Genevieve Lotz smiling softly at her, the short girl barely reaching to Lyra's chin.

"Don't worry, you weren't wrong for saying that. Red is your man, not hers." She giggled lightly. "In fact I may have flaunted a bit more, Grinol is always chasing after him, it's about time she was put in her place."

There was something about Genevieve that Lyra had always liked. Perhaps it was her dark sense of humor, or that her 'light' wasn't in what man told them was it. The small girl with smooth brown locks and bright blue eyes seemed to always be looking for a reason to irritate other females. She often sought the attention of men simply to laugh when they admitted their desires.

Yes, it was this reason that Lyra liked her, but at the same time she detested the girl. Lyra was suppose to be unique, a one of a kind that would be the only to exist with her thoughts.

As long as Genevieve existed, this goal was not attainable.

Lyra smiled, nodding softly and turning to her small companion. "I see, although I'm not as into flaunting someone as my own, I agree she did seem a little too...attached for my comfort." She rubbed her exposed forearm softly, faking insecurity. Genevieve grinned, grabbing the girls hand and leading her to a group of others. They softly chatted away for a few hours while others unpacked.

Fawna was ashamed.

Not just of Lyra and Red, but of herself. She'd allowed that witch to torture her. She'd _welcomed _it with practically open arms, just so she could think about her Red just a little more.

She now hid in the Girl's bathroom, crying at levels beyond even her comprehension. The only limit she'd set was the one that prevented her from screeching and wailing so loud that she could wake the dead.

Crawling from the slump on the floor, she grabbed the sink and forced herself on her knees. Hoisting herself up, she got a good look at the distraught looking girl in the mirror, with make-up scattered and smeared all over her face, puffy red eyes and cheeks, her hair was even in disarray along with her clothing from her writing in sorrow on the ground.

"Why?" She asked shakily. Fresh tears poured and she smacked a fist on the white porcelain. It ached, but it only made her want to hit harder.

"I thought...! I thought...! _Urghhhh!_" As she fumed at how humiliated she'd become, she began to form resolves.

It was Lyra's fault that Fawna was back at square one with Red. It was Lyra who'd probably tricked her love into loving her. A wry grin plastered itself onto Fawna's face as she thought up cruel thoughts. She thought of Red dumping her in front of the entire school, everyone laughing and throwing things at her. She laughed giddily at the thought of someone punching her, calling her useless, while Fawna held tightly to Red, who held her back equally as tight.

She laughed at the thought of Lyra dying.

"She'd scream and cry...She'd beg for forgiveness." She cackled quietly, before sucking back all her pain. With a quick wave of her wand, her face was back in order. Another wave and both her hair and clothing were immaculate, all the thrashing was now locked deep within her mind.

She knew killing wasn't an easy task, but maybe if she worked her way...

Fawna smiled at the beautiful woman in the mirror.

Yes, she could start there.

* * *

_Ending Theme_

_"Eyes On Fire- Blue Foundation"

* * *

_

Man that review just made me want to write!

Fawna's now very stable, she's sort of love_sick _and she knows the cure could very well be killing Lyra. I've seen girls actually do this, it's very...disturbing.

Lyra herself thinks she's on some sort of pedestal, and is adamantly fixed on knocking down man's. I enjoy writing about her because I have a huge complex about how so many guys I know have told me (when in Home Economics and such) "There you go! Right where you belong! Slaving over a hot stove for me Darlin'!"

Needless to say I socked 'em out.

And Don't think Red is just a tag along! I plan to use him and a very others that have yet to show their faces. Dearest Tom will be in the next chapter, that i can guarantee!

_"Bai bai"_

_~Kiwi~chan~_


	3. Lets Start Something

Here we go!

* * *

Author's Note:

Yay! 3rd installment out! Enjoy!

* * *

_**The Black Side of White**_

**_

* * *

_**

All Original Characters copyrighted by Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi

Original Characters copyrighted by J. K. Rowling

* * *

_Opening Theme_

_ "End of The Day- Blue Foundation"_

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

_'Lets Start Something_'

* * *

As morning came, nothing seemed unusual.

Lyra had woken ahead of the rest of the girls, throwing on a make-up spell and her uniform for the day before sauntering out of the House. She strolled through the halls before coming across the library. Not many ever really ventured into this part of the school unless it was necessary, at least not this early in the morning. It gave Lyra silence to work with, something she hadn't been granted in the last few days.

As she walked on through the Restricted Section, allowing her index to trail over the spines of the books, a certain one caught her eye. It wasn't particularly large, rather it was tall with a black spine and as she pulled it out, found purple writing on the front.

_Secrets of The Darkest Art_

A smirk played on her lips for a moment, before she sought best to cover this book with a few other books. The Librarian wouldn't allow her to take out a restricted book, especially being a 'woman whom should be more interested in beauty than brains'. Anyone who said that to her face might as well sod off.

Lyra grabbed a couple of normal books, before sitting down at a table and beginning to read. She would skim the normal books, before carefully analyzing the other book. It gave her great insight on some things, like how to create a spell that caused pain, or how to use the Unforgivables to their fullest potential. However, as the sun began to truly awake from its slumber, Lyra found that she really ought to be going. Begrudgingly she returned the books to their proper origins, before deciding a decent Hippogriff book would be a delightful change.

There was one on the shelf just out of her reach, and for the first time it hadn't dawned on her to just use magic. Instead she foolishly attempted to reach for it as it sat just out of her reach. The thought of magic occured far too late, as a strong masculine figure had already reached up for it, lightly pressing her into the shelf. For a moment Lyra froze, opting to brandish her wand, but the hearty laugh made her relax ever so slightly.

"Geeze love, you should've used some magic if you were that desperate to read." Redenborg Allord teased. "Or were you just waiting for me to come and rescue you?"

Lyra composed her self in the split second she had to answer. Of course she didn't want help, that would show weakness, and of course she wasn't waiting for him! She'd rather he crawled into that hole with Fawna, but that would mean breaking her new little game, not to mention foiling her own plans. Instead, she turned around with an embarrassed smile.

"Y-Yeah well...I wanted to make sure my knight in shining armor was still watching me." She didn't make eye contact and fidgeted with her tie lightly. A pink tint caressed her cheeks as he laughed and circled the color with his hands.

"Don't worry love, I'll always protect you." He teased. She smiled before taking his outstretched hand softly. "I'll hold you to that." She replied with a brilliant smile.

They walked hand in hand to the Great Hall, which was slowly filling with the not so early risers. If Lyra weren't so focused on studying, she would've slept until the very latest minute in the morning before groggily appearing in her first class.

But that wasn't an option.

Red walked her to the Slytherin table and kissed her hand softly, before he made his way to the Ravenclaw table. A few nearby girls swooned, while others ignored the new found lover of their beloved Red Prince.

They could have him, or what would be left when Lyra was finished.

"He's rather proper with you Saunders. How ever did you tame him?" One Slytherin marveled, another laughed at her dreamily. "Don't be silly, he's a mortal god! He's gentle and sweet, right Lyra?" The sixth year had argued, but Lyra wasn't certain she wished to answer.

Of course she knew what Red was like. It was because of his oblivious and taunting nature that she chose him, among other reasons. He was also an ideal husband that made others jealous, giving her edge a new found glint.

"Oh yes, he's very kind, but like them all if you don't keep your ground he'll gobble you up!" She teased, hoping they take the bait and banter amongst themselves.

"I don't think I'd mind being eaten by him." Valera Parker swooned, sub-consciously undoing a button on her blouse. Not many could stand Valera, she'd always pull anyone to the side, just to get a good shag, before tossing them away. Of course she drag her sorry ass back to them weeks later, but she never did get past that.

The 'Up' side to that was everyone knew which man they could trust, and which were just lousy scoundrels.

"Good Morning Ladies." The smooth voice of Helena Warner cooed. The woman was perfection with legs, as far as beauty and charisma went. Academically she lacked certain qualities, but even Lyra would catch herself falling into the ease that the girl gave off. Of course the man she attached herself to cause her to awaken whenever he spoke.

"Good morning Helena," Lyra said sweetly as the duo approached the other side of the table. She eyed the man, and he voice lowered ever so slightly. "Tom."

They both sat down across from Lyra and the three other women, Helena smiling widely while Tom nodded swiftly. Lyra sometimes wondered how the two got along, surely Helena had some sort of strange obsession, for Tom Riddle didn't seem like that great of a catch.

Of course he was handsome, and a genius to boot. However it was his severely drawn appearance that bothered Lyra. The majority of the school had two thoughts about him. One half adored him and loved him for being such a role model, while the other feared his exponential power and extreme amount of passion. Lyra herself didn't see the point to either thoughts. Yes, he was handsome, a physical quality she'd never valued. Yes, he was intelligent, one quality she enjoyed (for it was extremely hard to find sometimes).

The issues with Riddle were simple. He was a poor orphan, a person that barely reached dirt on Lyra's scale of importance. What was worse was that he was a half blood, a blood traitor and a disgrace to her sight. He should've felt honored he could sit with such pure beings.

Sub-consciously Lyra's chin tilted slightly higher. Tom nodded to each of them curtly. "Ladies." He spoke smoothly.

"How was your summer break then Helena?" A Slytherin asked the pureblood excitedly. Helena smiled, holding her head quite high. "It was marvelous! Father and Mother took me to travel through Greece and Italy." There were a few awes of approval, however Lyra did happen to be one of them. She grinned excitedly at her 'friend', before carefully biting into her toast.

"Sounds like an adventure!" Lyra teased after chewing and swallowing. Helena raised a perfect eyebrow at her. "Oh? And what have you been doing? Flaunting your love with a certain Ravenclaw?"

Lyra blushed, flicking the comment away. She was still embarrassed from this morning and her lack of thought. It wasn't necessary for them to poke fun at her anymore. A blush erupted on her cheeks as she stared into her goblet. "N-No! Don't be silly. I-I mean he did take me for a picnic and a tour of London but...N-Nothing like that!" She insisted, putting her cold hands on her hot cheeks to cool them.

"Did he try to kiss you?"

"Once or twice, but was otherwise a complete gentleman." She admitted.

"Did you...you know..."

Lyra raised a brow at Helena, whose hand had found Tom's and was softly clutching it. Tom neither embraced her hand nor rejected it, simply continued to eat and ignore the girlish banter.

Lucky him.

"Did he what?" Lyra asked innocently, already understanding what she meant.

"...Try to...force himself on you or...was it consensual?" Lyra eyes widened, her cheeks turning red. "N-Never! Why would he or... No! No, it wasn't like that, it was clean all the time!" She insisted, finally chewing more food before nonsense could spew, she kept her head down after that. The others began to chat anxiously about either boys or vacations, it could've been about plants for all Lyra cared. She was too busy smirking to notice anyone else, keeping her head ducked to conceal the facial expression.

She'd dodged another bullet, speaking complete lies with a straight face. As her face slowly returned to normal she began to sit up and animatedly discuss things.

"Well I must be going, Potions class isn't exactly late in the day." Lyra muttered before standing up.

"I agree," Tom said while standing. "Now would be an excellent time to leave." Lyra could tell he was rushed because his words came out slightly choppy. He didn't want to sit and listen to a bunch of girls gossip, even if his lover had possibly requested it.

"Well then, Tom would you mind escorting Lyra to class?" Helena asked with a smile. Tom smiled back, though it never reached his eyes as he nodded, softly brushing her cheek. "Of course."

Before the two met and walked together at the end of the table Lyra found herself angry. How dare that witch think she needed to be escorted! She is more than capable of taking her own being to and from where ever she may be going! She especially felt repulsed about walking within five yards of that dirty blooded traitor!

"Are you alright?" Tom inquired as he studied her blandly. Lyra forced a smile, refusing to look like dirt in front of it.

"Yes, just tired is all."

"Perhaps you should go and sit down." She could hear a creeping concern arise from him, but it was more forced than anything.

Instead of flicking it off, she found something better to do. Another game danced across Lyra's mind as she looked at the Slytherin's seated at the table. Helena was animatedly chatting with her friends about what not. Lyra found this to be a perfect way to insult the traitor.

"Why aren't you sitting with your girlfriend?" She asked, looking the filth in the eye. He straightened ever so slightly.

"I must proceed to Potions class." He said as a last resort. Lyra frowned lightly, feigning confusion.

"I used that to go to take a nap, you on the other hand used it to run away from your own girlfriend!" Her eyes widened as she gasped lightly. "How cruel can you be?" She began to walk away from him, forcing a smirk to remain an inner remark rather than a facial one.

Tom had known many things about the school.

He'd known just what to say to sweep each girl off their feet, and how to trick any male into fearing or adoring him. He'd learned about different dark secrets Hogwarts held and concealed.

He thought all the girls in the school were the same, boring, basic, emotionless creatures. At least not unless they were swooning over mere boys, he shuddered at the thought of being apart of such topics.

He chose Helena Warner for a girlfriend due to her status and family library on The Dark Arts. He'd visited her during the summer and read quite the amount on curses.

Then there was Lyra Saunders.

Her family stood immaculate, not a single smudge on their records.

Her Mother and Father had gone through Hogwarts in Ravenclaw and Slytherin, her sister in Ravenclaw, and she in Slytherin. He perceived Lyra as the 'goody goody' that never did anything wrong. She held her head high and never was caught in a scandal. Tom couldn't help but feel bitter that although she was pureblood, she lacked the talent and ability to prove herself. She passed with Outstanding in all of her classes, except for Defense Against The Dark Arts. It didn't surprise him that Lyra often asked to be excused when they learned new 'terrifying' things.

Yet as she walked away he couldn't help but feel more in control. He enjoyed seeing her in pain, in fact he sought after that for the soul purpose of his entertainment.

Lyra looked over her shoulder, her wavy red hair flowing naturally around her as she lightly frowned at him.

"I wonder what she'll think when she hears that." She said flippantly, walking away.

Tom couldn't help but be amused at her. If that was her best at being cruel he'd enjoy seeing a new emotion spread across those high cheek bones.

Fear, pain, even anger.

He imagined torturing her, or even making her watch as he tortured someone else. He suppressed a devious smirk at the thought of forcing her to use the cruciatus curse on someone else. She'd probably snap under all the screams of the victims.

Lyra was now weaved into the web of Tom's plans.

Though at the time she'd never thought a simple act could've gotten her so far.

All through the day Lyra giddily waited for night fall. In the cover of darkness she could easily roam and do as she pleased.

Easy peasy.

She skipped dinner, knowing she'd probably not enjoy leaving in the midst of a meal and having the bloody oaf Red fawning over her in concern of her 'stomach ache'.

Speaking of fawning, Lyra hadn't seen or heard from Fawna since she tried to rip at her poor delicate mind a day ago. She smirked at the thought of the bloody idiot killing herself, only a fool would ever do that, and Fawna was no exception.

Re-entering the library, with a Disillusionment Charm over her, she sauntered her way over to the Restricted Section. After finding the pretty book about the Dark Arts, she wandered over to a table and began to read.

By the time Lyra was done, the librarian had already turned in for the night, skipping over her while she sat at the table and was still under the charm. Strangely enough, an hour or so after the Librarian left, another person entered the room. At first she thought it was just someone forgetting their scarf or some random object, but her curiosity aroused when she couldn't see anyone.

A Disillusionment Charm had been casted on the other person as well, though Lyra had the upper hand with not moving around yet. She could hear the scuffs of shoes as they hit the ground, but it wasn't clear on the exact location. They could be anywhere right now, making Lyra slightly more tense. Of course in the tense moment it took to register that she had the upper hand, she lost it.

A slight cough escaped her mouth, and she cursed herself for letting down that guard.

The scuffing ceased, and Lyra realized that this now became a new game. Who could find the other first? They were both aware of another being, but the question was where they were each located.

Lyra had always liked games, they took her mind off of other tasks and day to day work that she deemed as a nuisance. If it were possible, she'd simply waltz in front of her Mother, she'd sleep in late and barely make her classes (if she even felt like going), she'd already be having sex with red and truly claiming him as her own. Still, she knew any one of these could compromise her entire position, it could ruin everything she'd been building up.

A couple minutes past, neither of them moved. Lyra was already becoming tired of the meaningless game. She'd win, one way or another, so why couldn't the other team just throw in the towel? She could knock them out and be on her merry way. A simple task such as that could save them hours and hours of time!

Instead this person antagonized Lyra further, but she repressed any emotion she felt, something she'd done for many years now.

If someone weren't listening, they would've missed the distinct crack of the boards below their feet. It was practically silent, but a trained ear could easily grasp the noise and understand where their enemy stood. Which is what Lyra did, but there was a problem.

They were behind her.

How would she turn and shoot a spell precisely at the same time? No doubt she could looked like a bloody idiot and miss them all together. She opted to just run, escape the issue before it even occured, but that too was only making her seem weak. A coward.

She wouldn't stand for that.

Drawing her wand, she silently sucked in some air, and spun around. Whoever was their seemed to be taken off guard, as they seemed to have braced themselves by spreading their feet apart on the floor. The boards creaked, giving her a clear shot at the person standing mere feet from her.

"Stupify!" She half whispered before the shot rung out.

Part of her wanted to go an see who had been there, but she knew that it was too simple. A game like this required resistance, and more. It required her to have integrity and control. Although she wanted to see the face of the person, she wouldn't, because it wouldn't be enough fun if she did.

And Lyra liked to have fun.

With a soft, almost chilling giggle, Lyra wandered out of the Library and to her dormitory. Everyone was already asleep, making her job of jumping into bed and sleeping much easier without the need to make excuses. Lyra pictured what it would be like if that person took her bait, but she laid still as she secretly shook with excitement.

This would be fun.

* * *

_Ending Theme_

_"Eyes On Fire- Blue Foundation"

* * *

_

Well I originally was going to update on another story, but I kind of fizzled at the last 1,000 words and decided to just move on to this! OK so I will be doing TS (Time Skips) a lot, you know like 1 week...6 months...5 years...like that, because I've got two years of Hogwarts to cover and of course it's got to be meaningful. So I'll try not to bore you guys and get to the stuff you'll want to read!

Also, this chapter is a bit longer, so i hope I didn't disappoint anyone ^^.

_"Bai bai"_

_~Kiwi~chan~_


End file.
